


Hold me close as I dream

by InkyJustine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Regis woke with a start. There was no sound except for the busy street outside, but then again, that was nothing unusual. Then Dettlaff twitched and let out a low noise of distress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For two lovely people over on Tumblr who requested "My nightmares are usually about losing you"  
> Porn makes everything longer it seems :U

It was a bright day outside, but the room was dark. The heavy curtains in front of the windows held out the sun. They had gone to sleep early.

On the bed, Regis woke up with a start. For a moment he didn't know what had happened, what had snapped him out of his slumber. Up to that point it had been a pleasant one. Dettlaff was turned away from him and still asleep. There was no sound except for the busy street outside, but then again, that was nothing unusual. Then Dettlaff twitched and let out a low noise of distress.

A nightmare.

As a rule, their kind didn't need a lot of sleep and while Dettlaff was prone to brooding, nightmares didn't happen to him often. _Dreams_ didn't happen to him often and neither did they happen to Regis. In this world, only loss and change could truly frighten them.

Usually, if Dettlaff dreamed, he woke up before Regis could realize that something had been wrong. He couldn't count the numbers of times that he had come awake to an empty bed.

But this time he reached out, shaking Dettlaff's shoulder gently. He was about to open his mouth to admonish or reassure Dettlaff, whichever was needed, when the other vampire rolled around and cupped his face, no disorientation in his eyes that Regis may have felt in the same situation.

Upon looking at Regis' face and touching him, Dettlaff let out a sigh of relief. It was just a little unnerving, both how quickly he had been wide awake and that little noise he made when he had reassured himself of Regis’ presence.

A moment passed in utter silence.

"What is wrong, Dettlaff?" Regis asked softly, when it became apparent that Dettlaff was not going to elaborate on his own.

"Just a nightmare," Dettlaff answered stiffly after a while. A lingering look passed once more over Regis’ form and he moved to turn away again, get out of bed and leave Regis to the rest he probably thought his lover still needed. Some days it was difficult to make Dettlaff believe that Regis was fully healed. Regis stopped him with a light touch on the shoulder.

"You have gotten them more often lately. Is everything alright?" he asked, worry apparent in his voice. The last thing they needed was a repeat of Syanna.

"There is nothing you can do about them," Dettlaff deflected. He seemed uncomfortable, not so much avoiding Regis' gaze as watching him carefully out of the corner of his eyes. Then he turned to face Regis fully and Regis was lost at the pain he saw in them.

"What are they about?" Regis asked gently. He was almost afraid to move, lest it would chase Dettlaff out of bed. "What changed that they are coming more frequent?"

"They are only about one thing." Dettlaff leaned back against the bed instead, regarding him and curling an arm around Regis' bare waist as he finally scooted closer to offer his comfort.

"What are they about, Dettlaff?" Regis had an inkling, but he wasn't about to push for a confession.

There was another moment of heavy silence.

"They are about you, losing you to be exact." Dettlaff's voice was low, eyes hooded, haunted.

Regis inched even closer so could rest his arm around Dettlaff's neck, not exactly looming over the other vampire, but it was almost impossible not to with him sitting up and Dettlaff almost lying down. It was a show of earnesty, if there was such a thing in a man a couple of hundred years old.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I hope you know that." Regis kept his voice light. Dettlaff still looked closed off, a clear sight that he was upset by what his mind had shown him.

"I'm aware, my dear," he cupped Regis' face, "and yet I cannot stop replaying your death in my mind."

Despite himself, Regis let out a little scoff. "You weren't there when it happened." He could still remember the fire just fine, _the pain_ , the heat that had turned him into ash almost too fast for him to scream.

Dettlaff used the grip he had on Regis to pull him closer and Regis let himself be moved so his arm was more securely around Dettlaff's shoulder and he could rest their their heads together. He felt Dettlaff wrap an arm around his waist. "I know that, too." There was an ounce of reproach swinging in Dettlaff’s tone, but a moment later he nuzzled Regis' neck so all was forgiven. "But yet I cannot help but imagine what could have been if we had met before. I could have been there, shared your fate and could not have healed you."

Regis shuddered at the thought of still being trapped, with nothing except aching loneliness and fear. Dettlaff's palm on the small of his back grounded him into the here and now, in this earthly body..

"Then perhaps it is a blessing that we only met after," Regis teased. Before Dettlaff could further slip into his brooding mood, Regis dipped down his head and, tipping Dettlaff's face up in turn, laid his lips over Dettlaff's in a lingering kiss. This was one of these topics they could talk circles around. Sometimes words weren't enough to reassure the other vampire. "You saved me," Regis whispered into the space between them. He trailed his knuckles across Dettlaff's cheekbone and Dettlaff surged up, bridging the gap to kiss Regis again.

Lightly, Regis let his palm roam down along Dettlaff's throat and his shoulders to the back of his neck. There he grabbed the strands of Dettlaff's hair and tugged, more a suggestion than an order, until Dettlaff followed him when Regis moved them a little further down on the bed.

"I am here now and I do not plan to leave." Another whisper against Dettlaff's mouth. His eyes were wide, adoring on Regis.

"I can only hope so," Dettlaff returned. He moved when Regis laid hands on his bare chest and pressed him back against the bed, his head a hand's breadth from the headboard. Regis straddled him. Up until now, the blanket covering them both had protected his modesty, as unnecessary as it was with only them occupying the room, but Dettlaff's hands grabbed the edge of the fabric and tugged it off them, hungry to see. A pleased shudder passed through Regis at the appraising gaze. He quite liked to be desired. Even more so by Dettlaff.

A little further down, sharp nails dragged across the skin of his hip, but only lightly, a caress. Regis let out a pleased noise, not yet pleasure, but that would come soon enough with how he felt Dettlaff harden against his thigh.

Deliberately, Regis scooted backwards, felt Dettlaff's grip tighten on his waist and his member stiffen further as he rubbed against it. Of course, Dettlaff was none for teasing, unless he could be the one to bring Regis to the edge and back. And right now the atmosphere between them was still delicate with Dettlaff's nightmare still so obviously fresh in his mind. So Regis wasted no time to gather the oil from beside the bed under Dettlaff's curious and heavy gaze and liberally lathered up Dettlaff's cock. Humans and elves and dwarves liked pleasuring their bedmates with their fingers, vampires did not. No matter how careful, their sharp claws were not suitable for the task, even if they healed quickly. It was unpleasant to be scratched in such intimate place, to say the least, but it hardly mattered while Dettlaff's face was buried between his thighs. He prefered using his tongue and mouth anyway.

Dettlaff was still watching him, not ravishing as he would have done under other, more relaxed circumstances. When it came to pleasure he rarely controlled himself. It bothered Regis to imagine that his mind was still caught up on the images of Regis' death, the _imagined_ one, since he had only been present for the aftermath. So Regis only teased him until Dettlaff's nails dug into his skin and his focus snapped onto Regis, making him shudder with the intensity.

Dettlaff's gaze stayed on him and he was uncharacteristically quiet when Regis steadied his member and led it to his own opening. Then he sat up and wrapped his arms around Regis, nuzzling his neck when Regis teased the head against his opening, spreading the slick around and then bore down. Regis hissed when Dettlaff's cock breached him.

The slide down was aided by the oil, but still on the dry side. Dettlaff took him so often it didn't even sting anymore. It was comfortable, pleasurable, a little rough. Then he was seated and his mouth was caught once more. Dettlaff kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, all the despair and helplessness of the dream pouring out, replaced by the the intimacy of their closely entwined bodies and pleasure of their coupling as Regis started moving up and down.

Regis could say without shame that he had stamina. He could last for hours if he wanted to, or could go again and again before tiring, but Dettlaff could outlast him by sheer stubbornness alone and he showed that this was not the time for sleepy, lazy and slow lovemaking as he heaved their bodies up and away from the bed and a moment later Regis found his back to the mattress again while Dettlaff ploughed between his thighs with abandon.

Dettlaff's nails dug into his flank, drew a drop of blood before his skin knit together again before Regis even had a chance to register it. He was too busy moaning anyway. With a gasp at a particularly well-aimed thrust, one of his hands flew up to the headboard, holding on for dear life while his other curled around Dettlaff's shoulder as the other man all but crouched between his legs and bowed his back to hide his face in Regis' neck.

"I'm here," Regis gasped. He wrapped his legs around the other man, forcing him deep and holding him there, only allowing him to rock helplessly into Regis as pleasure overtook him. His tongue flicked out against Regis' skin, tasting him along with taking in his scent.

At any other time, they would have taken their time but Dettlaff's frantic powerful movements pushed Regis to the edge. That his cock rubbed against the planes of Dettlaff's stomach helped things along. Regis let his head fall back with a curse.

"Come for me," Dettlaff growled. His fangs had lengthened, but his features had not shifted. Instead of biting him, he sucked a bruise into the side of Regis' neck, continuing even as Regis cried out and came, spreading his slick between them and flexing around Dettlaff's cock still relentlessly rocking into him.

And Dettlaff didn't stop moving, slowed down even to savor it. Regis carded fingers through his hair, coming down and enjoying the feeling of their closeness. Dettlaff's face was still buried into his shoulder and Regis felt his mouth against his skin.

"Come for me, Dettlaff," Regis murmured, urging Dettlaff on until he was fucking into him again, grunting with every thrust. "Come," Regis said once more and dragged Dettlaff up to smash their lips together. Against him, Dettlaff's hips stuttered with his release.

Regis let his lips linger, felt Dettlaff pant into his mouth. He carded fingers through the other man's hair, dragging the tips of his nails against his scalp and felt him shudder. Then he felt his member slip free, but Dettlaff did not move away. Instead he straightened out his legs and Regis let his own fall open to let Dettlaff rest more comfortably between them.

Tiredly, Dettlaff placed a kiss on his chest. His breath evened out.

“Do not leave me,” Dettlaff murmured. His voice sounded so lost. Regis’ heart lurched in his chest and he pressed his lips feverently against Dettlaff’s temple when he turned his face to glance up at Regis out of the corner of one eye.

“Never,” Regis whispered back fiercely.

The corners of Dettlaff’s mouth turned at the corner and he closed his eyes while Regis continued to card gentle fingers through his hair. He fell asleep to Regis petting him.

This time there were no nightmares.


End file.
